legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P9/Transcript
(Bruno, Trish and Penny are seen in the Defenders' Mansion Basement in bed. Penny and Bruno wake up) Bruno: *Groans* Penny: Huh...? (The two get out of bed) Bruno: The hell? Penny: We're back home? Bruno: Huh. (The two head upstairs and see the heroes) Narancia: Hey there they are! (The heroes run up. Ruby goes up to Penny) Ruby: Penny are you okay?! Penny: I'm fine. I...think. Ruby: Phew. Miles: You're lucky I know how to fix things as complicated as you. Penny: Thanks Miles. Miles: *Nods* Bruno: The Boss.....The Boss he- Giorno: Betrayed us. Abbacchio:...... Giorno:..... Alex: So it's true. This "Boss" is working with Chronos now. Bruno: And from what he said to us, it's to make sure he stays invisible from the public. Jack: Then we'll just have to reveal him. Penny: Easier said than done. Bruno: His Stand was....something else. I've never once seen power like that before. Alex: What power? Bruno: It seemed he had the power to skip over time itself. Alex: Huh? Erin: Great, a time manipulator. As if we needed another. Bruno Hm... Narancia: Well, what do we do? Bruno: We fight back. Bruno's Team: !!! Bruno: Clearly we can't work with this Boss anymore. By now, we've probably been labeled as traitors to Passione. Giorno: Most likely. Alex: Well, you can stay and help if you want. Bruno: Thank you. I planned on it. Mista: Where the hell are we gonna stay then? (Bruno then pulls out a turtle from his pocket) Defenders: ??? Giorno: The turtle? Bruno: I managed to hide it during the scuffle. Giorno: Ah. Bruno: We can stay in it until this blows over. Alex: Huh?? Jack: A turtle?? Emily: How are you gonna stay in that?! Bruno: It's Stand. Alex: Stand?? Bruno: Yes. The turtle's Stand is a large room that exists inside its body. We use it as a base. Alex: Oh. Narancia: Don't worry. We won't take up space with it. Fugo: Trust us. Alex: Well, okay then. Miles: Have fun with that. (Bruno nods as he and his team walk into a bedroom) Alex:...... Erin: Great.... Penny: Sorry we couldn't beat him... Ruby: It's okay Penny. You tried your best. Penny:..... Yuri:...... Alex: Well, let's just try to relax for now guys. Erin: Right. Jack: No need to get stressed over this. Ruby: Good idea. (The heroes go back and spread out around the living room) Qrow:........ (Qrow sees Galen leaning against a doorway) Galen:....Things seem to be deteriorating when it comes to this threat. Qrow: Huh? Galen: It seems as though Chronos gains allies and power by the day. Soon we won't even have the strength necessary to beat him. Qrow:...... Galen:...... (Galen looks at Qrow) Galen: And when that happens, there won't be any time left for anyone. Except for him and his friends. (Galen walks off) Qrow:....... (The scene then cuts to Chronos meeting with Starkiller, Carnage and Mister Negative in his realm) Chronos: You all know the deal? Starkiller: Yes sir. Carnage: Go back to another timeline, cause carnage, lure in heroes and destroy them! Chronos: Exactly. You all know where to go? Mister Negative: Yes sir. Chronos: Then go, and make it quick. Starkiller: *Nods* (The three walk off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts